A PARTIR DE AHORA
by delta2007
Summary: Que sale de mezclar hermosas Kunoichis, agregale Aguas Termales más el pervertido de Jiraiya, el intelecto de Shikamaru y un Rubio problematico el resultado un Naruhina, no crees pues entra y lee.


**Sacando mi lado pervertido les traigo esta historia que se me ocurrió.**

**NOTA:**

**EL contenido puede ser ofensivo para algunos, se lee bajo su propio riesgo hay contenido NARUHINA ademas de situaciones demasiado explicitas ( al menos ese es el objetivo).**

**Acepto criticas, que les gusta, que no les gusta, es muy largo el capitulo se agradece y solo espero poder mejorar.**

**Por favor lean y disfruten.**

**A PARTIR DE AHORA**

Konoha una de las aldeas shinobis mas poderosas que había, en este momento tenia un momento de paz y armonía, al menos eso se creía.

En cierto lugar varias kunoichis se encontraban relajando del arduo día de trabajo, Las Aguas Termales el mejor sitio para poder descansar, relajarse y por supuesto poder beber sake sin ningún problema.

Ese es lo que siempre Tsunade ha dicho pero no estaba sola, Sakura, Hinata y Kurenai se encontraban a su lado disfrutando del momento.

Tsunade quien no era para nada tímida gustaba de mostrar sus encantos sabiendo lo muy bien dotada que se encontraba, incluso Kurenai a su lado parecía haber una gran diferencia.

Pero Tsunade al observar a las más jóvenes no pudo mar que notar el gran cambio en Hinata.

-Hey Hinata ¡vaya que si haz crecido ya eres toda una mujer aun teniendo 15 años, imagínate todo lo que te falta por desarrollarte!

Hinata roja como un tomate solo se sumerge más en las deliciosas aguas sin saber que decir.

Tsunade y kutenai solo ríen mientras Sakura para sus adentros se maldice por el comentario de su maestra.

Pero ninguna ha detectado la presencia de dos personas que se encuentran disfrutando del espectáculo, y quien más que el mayor pervertido en la historia del mundo Ninja, el súper pervertido Ermitaño Hiraiya.

Detrás de la barda que separa las aguas Ero sennin y su joven aprendiz estaban disfrutando del espectáculo, bueno al menos uno de ellos si lo estaba haciendo.

- Ero sennin esto no es entrenamiento yo esperaba aprender una nueva técnica el día de hoy y me has traído a espiar otra vez - Naruto bastante molesto

- Naruto un Ninja debe ser un maestro para espiar – decía totalmente convencido el viejo pervertido

- a eso le llaman espiar en verdad que son problemáticos – fue la voz de shikamaru que los saco de su pelea

- que va a saber un aficionado sobre espiar – decía el viejo pervertido molesto por la interrupción.

--Shikamaru resulto ser también un raro pervertido – pensaba naruto mientras escuchaba la platica de aquellos

- les enseñare lo que es un verdadero maestro del espionaje – sonrío shikamaru listo para mostrar lo que tenia – un Ninja debe saber espiar desde las sombras.

Y en un momento comenzó con su técnica de sombras, acercándose poco a poco a u objetivo, lista para aprisionarlo en cualquier momento…

- ¡¡¡PREMIO!!! Fue el grito de Hiraija cuando se percato de quien había sido la presa nada mas y nada menos que la hermosa Tsunade quien comenzó a realizar extraños movimientos en contra suya.

- Silencio o quieres que nos descubran – Shikamaru cayo al pervertido para poder continuar con el objetivo.

Ante la vista atónita de sus acompañantes tsunade comienza a acariciarse lentamente, desde sus enormes pechos, hasta la entrada de su intimidad.

- Ahhhh! Que demonios….Cerda que estas haciendo – los gritos de molestia por parte de Sakura se hicieron escuchar.

Hinata toda sonrojada solo veía la gran excitación que tenia la Hokage y Kurenai miraba incrédula lo que estaba haciendo.

- Ahora quien es el aficionado – recalcaba shikamaru

- SIGUE ASI – feliz Hiraiya daba su aprobación mientra continua observando como Tsunade continuaba acariciándose, masturbándose a tal grado de que sentía que se iba a morir.

-- Demonios de quien es esta técnica – Tsunade en medio de su excitación trataba de pensar

-Bueno hay que terminar esto rápido antes de… no pudo terminar su frase shikamaru ya que la barda que separaba las aguas se había partido por el peso, mostrando a Hiraiya bastante sonrojado y con la nariz Chorreando de sangre,

-Este chico es un genio – decía aun sin darse cuenta en la situación que ahora estaba-

Shikamaru desapareció en un Bum! Mientras decía – esto se pone feo…nos vemos-

Un Aura negra cubría ahora el lugar y ahora todas las mujeres que se encontraban en las aguas ya habían tomado sus armas listas para la cacería de pervertidos, encabezadas por tsunade y Sakura.

Hiraiya corría como loco esquivando toda arma que le era lanzada, la cosa se estaba poniendo color de hormiga y solo se preguntaba a donde había ido a parar Naruto.

No muy lejos en las aguas una chica rubia de larga cabellera estaba disfrutando del manantial, si Naruto uso su Sexy Jutsu y estaba muy tranquilo disfrutando el momento. Al menos hasta que escucho un grito desgarrador.

Hiraiya fue atrapado y solo se escuchaban sus gritos de auxilio así como los de sus captoras.

Ante la situación Naruto decidió salir a como diera lugar, al tratar de dar vuelta es jalado hacia una habitación diciéndole que no debía ir hacia esa dirección.

Tsunade traía amarrado en un palo a Hiraiya mientras continuaba la búsqueda del resto de pervertidos.

Kurenai se percato de que una de las habitaciones había sido cerrada bruscamente y al abrirla se encontraba la dulce Hinata cubriéndose con una toalla mientras atrás de ella un enorme bote de ropa estaba siendo tapado, sobre la ropa una cabellera rubia se asomaba.

Kurenai sonrío – Ah Hinata lo siento mucho—Cielos esta niña debería haberlo escondido mejor—

Cierra la puerta y coloca un sello para que no se pueda abrir por fuera.

Tsunade entendiendo la situación solo se ríe – espero que ese baka no lo arruine –

Ambas mujeres se van cargando los restos del pervertido, Tsunade aun tiene planes para el….

- Naruto – Kun… ya se… han ido – Hinata apenas podía hablar por el miedo de que atraparan a Naruto

- Gracias Hinata de la que me salvaste – no Sabría que…. No termino ya que al intentar salir el bote de ropa se volteo, Hinata en un intento por ayudarlo cayo sobre el.

Naruto sobre el piso sonrojado enormemente, Hinata estaba sobre de el mostrando parte de sus pechos y una cara aun mas roja que la de el.

El silencio se hizo presente hasta casi volverse desagradable.

- Nee Hinata… Puedes… me dejas levantarme? – Naruto trato de sacar fuerzas al hablar

--¿ que hago…que debo hacer…esto…deb…yo—Hinata estaba debatiendo sobre ese momento y la oportunidad que seguramente nunca volvería a tener.

Con su mano tomo el rostro de Naruto quien sorprendido solo veía como el rostro de Hinata comenzaba a acercarse al suyo, lentamente, su respiración comenzó a ser una sola.

Hinata estaba besando a Naruto y este solo ponía sus ojos como platos a manera de sorpresa.

--Tengo que dejarme llevar por mi corazón—era lo que se decía Hinata

Naruto Reacciono e incorporo a Hinata

- ¡Espera¡ yo … Hinata … tu – no lograba armar muy bien las palabras

Hinata guardo silencio y sentía como en cualquier momento se soltaría a llorar hasta que sintió como los brazos de naruto la rodeaban, fuerte y calidamente.

Lo siento…he sido un tonto… todo este tiempo tu…. Y yo no he podido verlo… de verdad que he sido un verdadero idiota-

Acaso era verdad lo que escuchaba Hinata Naruto la abrazaba y estaba reconociendo sus sentimientos.

Pero no duro mucho sus pensamientos pues Naruto la levanto y comenzó a besar, loca y apasionadamente, retirándole la pequeña toalla que cubría el cuerpo de Hinata, ahora la veía, hermosa, gloriosa era perfecta.

Para estar n las mismas condiciones se retiro de su ropa, provocando el sonrojo de la joven, quien segura de lo que ocurriría estuvo mas segura que en toda su vida.

Lentamente de sus labios comenzó a recorrer su cuello, incontables besos fueron recorriéndolo hasta llegar hasta su pecho y delicadamente comenzó a lamer uno de su pezones, mientras que con su mano acariciaba el otro, y comenzando mas y mas salvajemente, Hinata no podía evitar dejar salir exclamaciones mientras naruto continuaba feliz de que ella reaccionara de ese modo.

Hinata no quiso quedarse atrás y comenzó a besarlo del mismo modo, sus labios, su pecho ese cuerpo que la estaba derritiendo en ese mismo momento, hasta llegar hasta su miembro y con todo el valor y amor que tenia se dispuso a hacerlo feliz.

Naruto solo pensaba en lo que Hinata en ese momento estaba realizando, ella lo estaba amando y el sentía una gran alegría. Era amado por lo que era.

Continuando las caricias Naruto prosiguió para lo que se venia, su lengua llego hasta su intimidad provocando sensaciones nunca sentidas por la joven, el parecía todo un experto es esto, (claro si tienes a un pervertido como maestro algo se te tiene que pegar) los gemidos de Hinata salían exclamando el nombre de Naruto, y no detenerse, mas y mas…

Cuando sintió que ya estaba lista la coloco delicadamente en el piso sobre la ropa que había sido tirada hace un momento y comenzó la entrada de su miembro a la intimidad de ella, dolor fue lo que sintió en ese mismo momento, algo se estaba rompiendo dentro de ella, pero al mismo tiempo un gran placer se estaba dando, su corazón latía tan fuerte que creía que en cualquier momento se saldría de su pecho.

Sus movimientos comenzaron a ser uno solo el movimiento de el, los de ella, se habían acoplado a la perfección, era como si dos mitades ahora fueran una sola y lo sabían.

El momento estaba llegando y los dos acabarían juntos en un ultimo esfuerzo ambos se dejaron llevar y Hinata pudo sentir a Naruto dentro de ella, muy pero muy adentro, era feliz.

La tarde estaba acabando y una persona en el hospital miraba a otra que llegaba a sentarse a su lado con un bolsa de suero y varias ventas a su alrededor.

El otro solo levanto la vista y pudo apreciar que hiraiya tenía brazos y piernas fracturados y lo único que podía mover era sin duda la cabeza parecía una momia colgada de 4 patas.

-Hey que te paso a ti – le pregunto el pervertido

-que problemático tsunade adivino quien utiliza la técnica de sombras – casi a un suspiro shikamaru solo pensaba en donde estaba metido Naruto.

No muy lejos dos figuras se alejaban, la joven colgada del brazo del muchacho y este con una mirada a la lejanía, sintiendo sus pechos y recordando lo que acababa de ocurrir hace un momento.

- Nee... naruto Kun...Nosotros... somos pareja... verdad – Hinata espero con miedo por la respuesta de su joven amante.

El volteo a verla y con su sonrisa tan cautivadora le contesto

**DE VERAS…..A PARTIR DE AHORA… **


End file.
